Support: L'Arachel and Marisa
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: - I've decided that your talents are wasted for a mere mercenary band, and I'd like to give you the honour of working for me and help me in my holy quest of brining the holy light to every land -.
1. C support

**C SUPPORT**

\- Oh my -, L'Arachel said, - … Yes, she's the right one -.

\- Marisa! -, she called then, trotting towards the myrmidon, - I need your full attention! -.

\- What is it? -, Marisa asked.

\- Even as we're talking you're still fighting with such grace, such power! Nothing can stop you -, L'Arachel declared as Marisa continued to hit enemies left and right.

\- So? -, Marisa pressed, - What do you want? -.

\- I am about to make you an offer that you couldn't possibly refuse -, L'Arachel replied, before clearing her throat in a weird theatrical way.

\- I've decided that your talents are wasted for a mere mercenary band, and I'd like to give you the honour of working for me and help me in my holy quest of brining the holy light to every land -.

\- No -.

\- I'm so glad to have you… What?! -, L'Arachel exclaimed.

\- I won't join you in your holy quest -, Marisa said.

\- You would prefer keep living as a mercenary? Being my retainer would offer so many vantages -.

\- Don't need 'em -.

\- You would be graced by my presence, you would be admitted at court -, L'Arachel insisted, - Bards will sing songs about you and your deeds -.

\- I don't care -.

\- Is this a payment matter? We're on a holy quest, that's way more important than something as vulgar as money -.

\- It's not about money -, Marisa said, then she added - Reinforcements are coming ahead, we should stop this -.

* * *

Without even saying anything else, Marisa wandered off.

\- She's so fast, and stubborn -, L'Arachel commented.

\- But no matter what, she will be mine -.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** blame my sister for this

 **Disclaimer: before Americans start to nag me about it, yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I'm from (actually there's more freedom in Italy but this is how people usually write).**

 **Am I going to change this one day? Absolutely not. This is how I'm used to write and I don't want to change it. If I have to go through hundreds and hundreds of fanfictions where I see quotation marks used for dialogues – something I'm not used to at all – I'm sure you can all go through one story where the style is different without having to point it out every, single, time. Thank you.**


	2. B support

**B SUPPORT**

\- Here you are again! -.

\- Who… -, Marisa was about to ask, but she turned in direction of the voice and she recognized the person who had just spoken.

\- Ah, it's you -, she just said then.

\- You should be happier that I'm still talking to you -, L'Arachel said, - Especially after your refusal from last time -.

\- What do you want? -.

\- You're always so straightforward, and even though someone might not like it, I really appreciate this quality of yours -, L'Arachel commented.

\- … Thanks -.

\- Oh, don't be shy now -, L'Arachel said, - It was but a simple compliment, I'm sure you've heard better -.

\- So, you were saying? -.

\- Oh… yeah, right! -, L'Arachel exclaimed.

\- I wanted to ask you to work for me again -, she said, - I can't understand why you would refuse such a privilege. Since I saw you fighting I knew that you were meant for more than just being a nameless thug -.

\- You're worth so much more, my dear Marisa -, she continued, - And I am the only one who can give you that more -.

\- I'm good as I am right now -, Marisa answered, - I don't need your "more" -.

\- But wouldn't you like to have the occasion to test your abilities? Wouldn't you like to venture through new lands? I can broad your horizons -.

\- I don't need it -, Marisa replied, - And I'll never need it -.

* * *

\- Stay close -, she said then, - I saw you running right towards the enemy enough times, someone needs to keep an eye on you -.

\- I appreciate the sentiment, but I can take care of myself -, L'Arachel replied, - None would dare getting in my way -.

\- Stay close anyways -, Marisa insisted, - I'd rather not lose anyone -.

\- Oh, I see how it is -, L'Arachel replied, - Well, if you're so much in need of my assistance, then I shall lend it to you without hesitation! -.

\- That's not what I… forget it -, Marisa muttered, - As long as you'll stay close, I'll let you believe whatever you want -.

\- What did you say? -.

\- Nothing -.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: before Americans start to nag me about it, yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I'm from (actually there's more freedom in Italy but this is how people usually write).**

 **Am I going to change this one day? Absolutely not. This is how I'm used to write and I don't want to change it. If I have to go through hundreds and hundreds of fanfictions where I see quotation marks used for dialogues – something I'm not used to at all – I'm sure you can all go through one story where the style is different without having to point it out every, single, time. Thank you.**


	3. A support

**A SUPPORT**

\- Now you're ready to go -, L'Arachel said, putting her staff away.

\- Thank you -, Marisa replied, before getting back to combat.

\- Say, Marisa, what would you do if I wasn't here to heal you all the time? -.

\- … -.

The myrmidon didn't say anything.

\- I'd say we make a great team -, L'Arachel continued, - I look out for you and you look out for me -.

\- Yes, this isn't a bad arrangement -, Marisa admitted, - … I'm getting accustomed to fight beside you -.

\- Oh, so you see it now, the potential? -.

\- Yes, I can see something -, was all Marisa said, and for a moment they didn't speak anymore.

* * *

\- L'Arachel -, Marisa started then, - I've thought about your offer -.

\- Oh, that offer? -, L'Arachel asked, - Don't worry about it. I'd love to have you fighting by my side after the war, but it'd be a villainous act if I forced you, so you don't have to join me if you don't want it… -.

\- … If I'll ever need your help, I can always hire you -.

\- I was thinking about joining you, actually -, Marisa said.

\- You were? -, L'Arachel asked, - Is this some kind of jest? I'll let you know that I… -.

\- I'm serious -, Marisa interrupted her, - I live for the fight and I want to sharpen my skills, and I've realised that I can achieve this with you -.

\- So you will become my subordinate after all -.

\- Maybe, I'm still not sure -, Marisa said, - But I have to say, you've impressed me -.

\- That's what I always do -, L'Arachel replied, proud.

\- But if I'll have to serve under you, I expect less extravagance from your part -. Marisa commented.

\- What extravagance? -.

\- Everything about you could be defined as extravagant -, Marisa said, - … But as long you'll stay strong, I suppose I might be able to tolerate this aspect of you -.

-Tolerate me? How dare… -.

\- We'll talk about it another time -, Marisa cut her off, - We have to go back to the fight now -.

\- Y-yes -, L'Arachel replied, taken by surprise.

Then she muttered:

\- She might be prickly, but I knew she was going to be mine -.

\- You said something? -.

\- No -.


End file.
